The Other Side
The Other Side } Location Information Residents Vampires Werewolves Witches Vampire-Witch Hybrids Assailants Type Supernatural Purgatory The Other Side is the mysterious dimension where the spirits of dead supernatural beings reside. It was created by Lorena so that if the original congregation, The Old Ones took the cure; they will go to the Other Side along with her when their lives become eradicated. By ensuring that all supernatural beings went to this purgatory after death, instead of finding peace and moving on with her everlasting interims, Lorena ensured that if The Old Ones chose to die, they would end up with her on the Other Side when her death approached. In the final season of the series, it is mentioned that Ayana Bennett is the only one able to "drop the veil" between this side and the Other Side, there by destroying it and allowing all the dead there to return to this world. It is the place where deceased supernatural beings remain as spiritual entities; it is unknown if this is where other witches are due to their power being channeled by Ayana and Jamia. Lauren Bennett mentions that she is all by herself there, which makes it unclear whether Victoria Bennett or anyone else also resides there. The vampires that have talked about the Other Side have described it as a place where they can see and observe the world of the living, but are unable to interact with it in any way. They have also said that they are alone there, suggesting that they are unable even to interact with other dead vampires on the Other Side. However, as the ghost of Lauren Bennett reveals to Ayana, and evidenced by Ayana's communication with the witch spirits, dead witches are quite capable of interacting there with one another, as well as using magic to affect the world of the living. It is mentioned that the communication is a sort of push and pull situation to be able to connect from her world to the mortal world; that they (the ghosts) are pushing from the other side and that the human must be pulling (thinking about them in some way). Metaphysical Laws *Non-witch species, such as vampires, are unable to see or interact with the spirits on the Other Side. *Through magic, witches can see and communicate with each other across the barrier separating this world from the Other Side. *A human who dies, gets resurrected, and remains human can become a medium, allowing them to see and communicate with residents of the Other Side. *Witches on the Other Side can still use their magic to affect both sides of the veil. Though in order to affect the living world they need a medium (such as an object or person) to use their magic through. **A dead witch can appear to a living descendant in dreams, as well as possess her. **A living witch can channel the power of many dead witches if they were massacred in one place; such a mass killing marks the earth with power, and a witch can harness it once she finds its location. However, these spirits can also refuse the channeler this power. **A powerful dead witch can allow supernatural beings on the Other Side to gain a foothold on the world of the living, giving them the power to interact with the physical plane of the living. In turn, a living witch can perform a spell that will reveal them to everyone on this plane, not just mediums. **If her body is preserved, a witch can return to it from the Other Side, though only by channeling a great amount of magical power; for instance, the power of an entire bloodline of witches. *The Veil is an invisible wall that separates earth's physical plane from the Other Side, or the plane of all dead supernatural creatures. It can be lowered using Expression magic, though this spell also requires the power provided by a Bennett witch whom is capable of performing such justificatory measures of power. *The Other Side is bound to a powerful "mystical anchor," keeping the dimension active. *All supernatural beings must make physical contact with the anchor in order to pass on to the Other Side, however, doing so causes the anchor to experience the death of that being. *If The Other Side is destroyed by using the Expression Triangle, all the dead supernaturals will return to life. If it is destroyed by destroying the anchor, they will be freed and will find peace. Interaction with the Living For the most part the other side dose not interact with the living world except to open the doorways for departed souls and ghosts who have compleated their buisness. If a ghost refuses to cross over, the forces of the other side will violently hunt down the spirit by influencing the mentaly unbalanced to created doors to pull the ghost through by killing themselves. The other side is capable of comunicating with the living side through radios and television by taking over the image. Anchor People who are selected as the Anchor for the spell of The Other Side live on both sides (The Other Side and Corporeal Side) as they gain the abilities of mediumship. But unlike normal mediums, they can see and interact physically with every ghosts even if they don't know them. Ayana Bennett is currently the anchor to the other side. Allowing her to be established as an undergraduate student and live her life with her companions; but whenever a supernatural being dies she feels their pain. Known Inhabitants Note: It is presumed that every supernatural creature that has perished in the last 3,000 years is now stuck on The Other Side. Therefore some on the list do not need concrete evidence. Vampires= *Connor *Marissa *Magnus *Victor *Trinity |-|Werewolves= *Marcus *Nick *Ryan *Aaron |-|Witches= *Lorena *Vivian *Victoria Bennett *Lauren Bennett *Marie Bennett |-|Vampire-Witch Hybrids= *Reed |-|Assailants= *Edward Trivia *It is intended as a purgatory for supernatural beings; unable to find peace and move on, they can only observe the life they left behind. *Lauren Bennett is the only witch who enjoys being on the Other Side. *Possibly, the other side has two options for supernatural beings. **Torment: All beings who have committed atrocities and caused pain to the living, they will suffer until they can remedy all the evil they have done. **Joy: Despite being alone, those beings who had feared for their survival, now they are free to go anywhere. *It is unknown what will happen to The Other Side if the anchor is destroyed. *Ayana Bennett is now the anchor to The Other Side, so she is between the physical planes and the Other Side, half dead and half alive. *The Anchor to The Other Side can feel the pain of every supernatural death Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Assailants Category:Vampire-Witch Hybrids Category:Witchcraft Category:Dimensions Category:Immortal